


Beautiful

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo is captivated by Dee’s eyelashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Dee has such long eyelashes...’ at fic_promptly.

Ryo still remembered the first time he’d noticed Dee’s eyelashes. It had been at his apartment when they’d been body-guarding Carol, and Dee had run out of matches; Ryo had lit his partner’s cigarette using the decorative lighter he used to keep by the TV. He’d given Dee the lighter a few days later after Bikky almost set fire to himself messing about with it.

Dee had been focussed on the lighter’s flame, eyes half closed; Ryo had never really allowed himself to look too closely at Dee’s eyes because they were so intense it felt like the other man could see right down to his soul, unearthing every secret he had. But at that moment, with his penetrating gaze shadowed by lashes so long that they could have belonged to a woman… Dee really was beautiful and Ryo’s heart skipped a beat. 

Of course, then Dee just had to spoil it all by making fun of him, reminding him of how obnoxious his partner could be. As if he could ever really forget. Even so, the memory of those long, soft lashes framing deep green eyes haunted his dreams, making him even more determined to avoid eye contact with Dee at all costs. It was just way too easy to drown in those emerald depths.

Now though, as he watched Dee dozing beside him on the sofa, he studied the way the long, dark lashes rested softly against his skin, so delicate…

“I can feel you staring at me.” Dee sounded amused.

“I can’t help it,” Ryo replied softly. “I was looking at your eyelashes.”

“My eyelashes?” Dee opened his eyes and sat up, laughing. “Aren’t there more interesting things for you to stare at?” Dee’s smirk was positively filthy.

“Maybe,” Ryo grinned back, “but you have the longest lashes I’ve ever seen on anyone.” He sobered, staring intently at the man he loved. “You’re beautiful, Dee.”

Dee smiled softly. “So are you, babe. So are you.”

The End


End file.
